SUPERPWND
by Zandria Steel
Summary: Superman finally accepted Superboy in the second season of Young Justice, but I still think he needs to be punished. This is my idea of how he learned his lesson with help from me, Toph, Batman and Robin. After all, he deserves it. Warning: This story came from a plot bunny.


In a messy room an author had had enough. She had tried to prolong the inevitable, but to no avail. She was tired of it. He didn't even try. He was going to pay.

Grinning evilly she started typing. On the opposite side of the room a portal appeared, the author took her laptop and walked through.

* * *

The Blind Bandit listened to the stranger's plan. Her parents were overbearing, convinced she was made of porcelain, she had never considered what the opposite might be. A parent who didn't care, who shoved you on someone else. Who wouldn't take responsibility for you. Who only made excuses.

She didn't know what was worse.

Now someone was offering her the chance to change someone else's life. If it was reversed, she'd like someone to change her parents' point of view. So she agreed.

And when she hear the terms she was glad she did.

* * *

In a dark cave two vigilantes were planning, two other figures were there, but their faces were hidden in shadows. What they were planning that was a mystery to everyone, but them.

The rest of the cave appeared normal, well as normal as a Batcave can be. Except for the vault where the kryptonite was stored, all of its recesses had been drained...

* * *

Clark Kent was having a bad day. The article he had prewritten had been wiped from his computer.

He had just started to retype it when he heard a faint cry, "Help!" He focused his hearing and the cry repeated. It sounded like a young girl's. Sighing he snuck out of the office and made Clark Kent disappear, And Superman appeared from around a building.

Unbeknownst to him three figures were watching him.

Again the cry repeated this time higher in volume. He followed the sound and found himself in the park. He flew down, scanning for the source of the cry. He landed in the middle of the park.

From behind him he heard a laugh. "Too easy."

He spun around with his arms in a fighting position.

* * *

Toph laughed again when she saw the look on Superbozo's face, when he turned around.

"You're Superman?" She questioned.

"Yes." He answered in a neutral tone.

"So you're the Superman who ignored his own son? Who wouldn't give him the time of day? Who refused to even train him to use powers, so he wouldn't hurt anyone?"

He nodded slowly.

She grinned and thought, _he really did deserve this_. "Then I don't pity you."

* * *

He honestly didn't see it coming. Who would? One-second he was being threatened by a young girl the next, he was face to face with the ground.

There was a large piece of kryptonite sitting on his back.

He looked up at the girl who grinning like Cheshire's mask. She was surrounded by floating kryptonite.

That could not be good.

* * *

He was glad he had allowed it. Seeing the Man of Steel being beaten by a little girl?

Perfect blackmail.

If this didn't get the message through the kryptonian's thick head, he didn't know what would.

He turned to see his partner laugh at Superman's peril and smiled. On the inside of course, on the outside his face remained stoic.

Then he turned to Zandria. Without her this couldn't have happened. Was he glad she put together? Yes. But how she did it, how she put it together, thats what intrigued him. He wasn't sure what she was: Human? Alien? Meta-human? Her appearance was that of a human and her age he couldn't tell. He planned to get a DNA sample later.

As if hearing his thoughts she turned from the 'show' and gave him a look that clearly said, _'I wouldn't do that if I were you'_.

"Get it?" She said aloud.

He nodded. She won this battle. He'd just have to catch her off guard later.

* * *

Toph considered her next move. He definitely deserved punishment. _Maybe go for the fake-out? Nah_, she thought shaking her head. _Let's just go with causing pain._

She gestured with her hand and the space earth lifted from SuperJerk's back.

As expected he jumped up, but not fast enough. His legs were encased in the space earth, locking him into a standing position on the ground.

She walked over to him and formed cuffs around his hands with as an after-thought.

She was going to give him one last chance.

"Do you promise to accept Superboy?"

"Yes, I promise." He said his voice full of pain. She felt his lies deep in her bones.

"You're lying, so you deserve this." As she said it space earth boxing gloves formed around her hands.

* * *

_He so deserves this_, thought the Boy Wonder.

After all the SuperJerk had put Conner through he truly did.

Best part about this, besides that fact that SuperJerk was going to learn a lesson? It was _so_ going online.

As he videoed the 'show' he considered title names for it. In the end he decided on 'SUPERPWND'.

_Yep_, he thought as Toph landed an uppercut on SuperJerk's face, _this is so going online_.

* * *

He knew Robin was videoing it so he decided to take the Man of Steel's punishment one step further.

"Robin stream this to the Watchtower, Monitor Womb." He commanded. The Dark Knight pretended not to see the grin on his partner's face or the identical one on Zandria's.

Superman needed to learn a lesson and it was going to be the hard way.

_After all_, he thought,_ he deserved it_.

* * *

She walked into the Monitor Womb, it was her turn to watch the monitors.

Black Canary knew Flash was on duty before her so she expected him to run out as soon as he saw her. To her surprise he was sitting captivated at one of the many screens.

"Flash?" She called, unsure of what could capture his attention so well.

He quickly turned in his swivel chair and started speaking speedster. "DinahDinahDinah! Lookatthislookatthis! You'llabsolutleylovethisitsaweso me! IbetRobinandBatsdiditsomehow ! I'mgonnagetalltheotherLeagueMe mbersbebackinaflash!" With that he zipped out the room in a blur, leaving his chair spinning.

Unsure of what he said, she walked over to the screen he had been looking at and her jaw dropped.

On the screen slamming Superman from side to side like a rag doll, was a young girl. Unsure of what was going on she thought it was the universe's way at getting back at SuperJerk.

The she noticed in the left hand corner of the screen there it said 'SUPERPWND'. It was definitely the work of the Bird and the Bat.

* * *

Toph thought the man had endured enough. She released him and set him on the ground.

"Why?" He asked starting to get up from the ground.

She shook her head at his ignorance. "This was to teach you a lesson. Accept Superboy or else you'll be forced to repeat this lesson until you do."

"Okay, okay I understand, I promise." She didn't need her bending tell his sincerity.

"Good."

* * *

Zandria had to say she was satisfied with the results. A humiliated and beaten Superman? Check. Has he learnt a lesson? Definitely.

She opened her laptop and created two portals. One for Toph to get home and one for the kryptonite to return to the Batcave. Then one more for her, she needed to get home too, before Batman tried to get that DNA sample.

* * *

Superman rubbed the back of his neck after his 'lesson' he had came straight to the MT. Justice, to make amends with Superboy. Now he couldn't will himself to walk into the living room where he could hear them laughing.

Then he thought of his 'lesson' and grimaced.

He could and he would.

He walked in to see the Team all sitting on the couch engrossed in the TV. He looked up at it to see his 'lesson' being broadcasted on the news. Simultaneously his phone rang. Automatically he answered it, "Hello?"

"Smallville you see the video about Superman being beaten by that little girl?"

"Yes." He answered reluctantly.

"Good, that's your new article."

"But-"

Lois had already hung up.

Superboy turned around from the TV, smirk evident on his face. "I've been expecting you."

Robin turned around too with a smirk as well. "You deserved this."


End file.
